Unnoticed affection
by PerezLycan
Summary: At his third year at U.A. Izuku finally learns that Yui has been his upstairs neighbor for his whole life! He begins to befriend her, wanting to get to know someone he didn't know was always so close... Because Yui Kodai was doing everything in her power to get him to notice her, except interacting with him!
1. Chapter 1

1

We were always neighbors?

* * *

They were in their third year and the dorm policy was no longer in effect, meaning all the students went back to living in there homes. School was over. Izuku was walking out of school campus.

"Midoriya!" She yelled, running to catch up to him.

He stopped to look back, his eyes grew slightly. "Kendo, what's up?"

"Hey, I wanted to ask for a favor."

"Hm, sure I guess." Readjusting his schoolbag strap.

"Yui's at home, sick with a cold. I was wondering if you could deliver some notes to her?" She placed her hands together in a friendly beg

He rose an eyebrow. "Kodai? Yeah, but why me?"

"Huh?" Kendo dropped her hands, staring back at him, both slightly confused. "Because she lives in the same apartment as you..." She let out with a 'duh' in her voice.

They shared a few seconds of blank stares...

"Since when?" Scratching his cheek, letting out a ditzy smile for not knowing.

She grew accidental shark teeth. "Your whole lives, she lives directly above you! Seriously, how could you not know this!?"

"Really?" He was surprised, he placed his index finger and thumb to his chin. "That explains all the times I saw her close to my neighborhood, and every time I was walking home."

"You never bothered to find out?" She let out with a sweat drop, sagging her shoulders in defeat. "Whatever but can you still take this to her?" Handing the notes and homework to him.

"Sure, not a problem!" He was his cheerful self, heading home.

Kendo had her hands on her hips shaking her head at his dense nature but finished with a sigh and smile.

* * *

"She said directly upstairs?" He was wondering if he was at the right door. He glanced left and right, probably looking for some kind of confirmation. He groaned, not receiving any. "I can't just knock on a random door..." He had saved countless lives and stopped many criminals but still, he couldn't conquer this adversary.

Social anxiety!

He took a breath. He knocked on the door before he lost his nerves.

It took a moment but he could hear shuffling movement. The door silently opened.

"Midoriya? Hello." Yui Kodai calmly opened the door, shock only found in her words, not her voice nor her body language.

He tried to speak, stuttering. "H-Hey, K-Kodai. Um, K-Kendo asked me to deliver this to you!" Accidentally rushing the rest of it in a high pitched voice. 'She's boring into my soul with that indifferent stare!' He began to notice her other futures. Her nose was pink, cheeks pale, forehead sweating. She was also in blue and white pj's.

She glanced at the papers in his hand, back up at him. "Thank you."

"A-Ah, it's no problem." He extended.

She still had her eyes on him through the exchange as her hand gripped the papers. He was growing uneasy from her cold stare.

She sneezed.

His lips parted with blank eyes trying to comprehend how that sneeze sucked all the fear away. 'C-Cute!' He tried to fix himself. "B-Bless you?"

"Thank you." She kept her monotone voice, taking the papers, she placed them by a stand next to the door. She proceeded to pull out a tissue, blowing her nose.

All with a nonchalant attitude.

'Sick Kodai is surprising adorable!'

Izuku Midoriya has lost the battle!

"Er, w-well feel better soon, okay? I hope to see back at school soon! Bye!" He rushed his goodbye, waving quickly, trying to hide his blush. She was too cute like that! 'I hope Kendo never(always) asks me to do that again!'

She didn't have a chance to reply fast enough, he was out of earshot fast, yet she still replied, for herself, staring at his retreating figure.

"Bye."

* * *

Yui had returned to school. She was determined to interrogate one of her friends. She finally had a chance to confront her after school by the school gates. Yui walked up behind her, placing her hand on her shoulder. "Itsuka."

She stiffened hearing Yui. She dread every second as she turned to face her friend. Yui's eyes were shaded, but still visible, carrying merciless judgment.

'Hiiieeee!' Kendo mentally cried. "H-Hey Yui, what's up?" Trying to hide her fear.

"Midoriya delivered notes."

"Y-Yeah, I a-asked him to."

"Midoriya delivered notes." Repeating it with the same empty voice. The fingers squeezing her shoulder twitched.

'HIIIIEEEE!' Kendo was about to scream in fear and just run away!

"Hey, Kodai!" A voice came running along. At that moment, Kendo believed she was being saved by a higher power. Yui's hand loosened, eventually coming off as he approached.

"Midoriya." She greeted with her monotone voice.

"H-Hey, Midoriya." Kendo tried to play cool, not wanting to lose her chance.

"Hey guys, um, Kodai, I was thinking since we are neighbors, w-want to walk home together?" He finished, scratching his cheek with some guilt. He genuinely felt bad that he didn't know he had been going to the same school as his neighbor, never taking the time to find out. 'Well, Kodai isn't one to be called social, still...'

Kendo took this chance. "L-Looks like this d-doesn't involve me. I sh-should get going." She began to make her escape, bowing quickly a few times in apology. "Please be safe on your way home." She rushed out before darting away.

They both stared as she ran off. Deku had a raised eyebrow. "That was weird?" Noting Kendo's nervous attitude.

"Yes." Answering both his questions. Walking home with him and Kendo's strange behavior. It took a minute for Izuku to infer this.

"O-Oh, let's go then, it looks like it might rain soon if only I could ask Momo for an Umbrella." He was glancing up at the gray clouds.

Yui was staring daggers off to the side. 'Yaoyorozu? Of course, she would be on a first name basis with you. She probably lets anyone do that, but y-you wouldn't fall for that. That's right you're a Hero through and through!'

"It's fine." She nonchalantly added.

He laughed off, "I'll take you home quickly with my quirk if anything."

'In his arms!?'

She simply nodded.

Izuku kept making conversation as she nodded or added a few words to it, showing her interest.

And for the first time, Yui didn't walk home alone.


	2. Chapter 2

2

A walk home

* * *

Izuku and Yui were walking home, both following the same path they always had but for the first time, they were walking it together.

They were on a bridge, with busy cars traveling underneath. Izuku tried to say something but his voice was drowned out by the bustling city noise. Yui perked her ears, straining to hear him. She realized he had stopped and tried to make sense of why.

'Did he get bored of me so quickly? Is it because I'm not a chattering airhead like Uraraka? Or M-Maybe he prefers girls with proper etiquette like that busty Yaoyorozu!' Then her eyes widened, but it was miniscule to the naked eye. 'What if he likes the hands-on type like Hatsume!'

Izuku didn't notice her internal struggle because her face, to him, was in complete indifference. He cringed with a sweatdrop. 'Am I boring her?' They had walked past the bridge, closer to their apartments, reaching the park. It was quieter so he continued, or at least attempted to talk to her. "Ah, so Kodai um, why did you want to become a hero?"

And for the first time, he saw her actually be surprised by a question only able to reply with an, "Eh?" Her eyes fully opening as if looking for the question he asked. His lips cracked a smirk thinking her reaction was cute.

"Why I wanted to be a hero..?" She repeated, slow and quiet, the wind swept her bangs releasing them just as softly. She glanced around the park, recalling.

* * *

_It was in the same park. A child-Yui was hiding behind a tree, peeking at the conflict unfolding on the playground._

_A green-haired boy was standing up to a trio of kids who were bullying another child._

_Yui had shine and awe in her eyes. 'Cool, he's like a hero...' Staring at the boy with adoration._

_She grew worried seeing him laid out on the dirt. She was about to run out to him and check on him until her name was called, signaling it was time to leave. She glanced back at him one more time. She decided to run up to him. She didn't say anything as she approached him._

_He was looking up dazed until she blocked out the sun from him. He turned his face slightly to her. __She didn't say anything, her eyes boring into him with that empty stare. She offered her hand. He hesitantly took it. "Th-Thank you." With his polite nervous voice, as he stood up, but as soon as he was on his feet, she ran off._

* * *

Yui never did gain the courage to interact with him after that. She glanced at the spot where she would always hide behind. She turned back to Midoriya, realizing he was waiting for an answer. 'I can't just tell him I used to watch him play when we were kids. I need to come up with something that relates to him... All-Might! That's it. Although, I don't want to lie to him.'

Yui's shoulders raised as she took a deep breath. She tilted her head, staring at him with those indifferent eyes. "It was because of All-Might." Her voice was quieter than usual but it wasn't nonchalant, it carried an earnest note Izuku didn't know was audible. "And someone else." She smiled.

His eyes widened with parted lips. He didn't know such honesty could be expressed. She had a toothy grin with her eyes closed and a scarlet glaze tinted over her cheekbones. He unknowingly gulped. He wondered who was it that she was thinking about that brought out such a reaction from her.

Izuku cringed realizing that he was staring for too long. He averted his eyes looking away, scratching his cheek, trying to hide an embarrassed blush, as they continued to walk. "All-Might y-you say? Th-That makes sense. He was the number one hero of our generation. A lot of people looked up to him, including me, so it's understandable." And he continued his iconic rambling, spewing out facts and logical reasoning.

Yui couldn't believe it, her eyes fixated on his uttering analytics. 'He's... He's doing his signature blabbering to ME! It's so cute! I can't believe it!' She didn't reply to any of his words, only giving him a nod every now and then.

Izuku couldn't stop his spiraling paragraphs of gibberish because at this point someone or something would have usually interrupted him but, 'She's just nodding along with those intense eyes! How do I get out of this loop?!' His words eventually became dry and out of breath, causing him to cough.

"Need water." He wheezed, rubbing his throat. After he said that, a water bottle appeared in front of him, he raised his eyes to the one holding it. She was offering it to him. He hesitantly lifted his hand and took it. "Th-Thank you." Suddenly hit with a wave of Déjà vu. He ignored it, chugging the water bottle. He let out a refreshed breath, pulling the bottle away from his mouth. "Ah, I needed that. Where'd it you get that from?"

"My quirk." She simply explained, showing him. She resized her schoolbag to small like a purse, then big like luggage, plopping next to her, then back to normal. All with a nonchalant yet playful attitude. "See?"

He sweatdropped not knowing how to process her adorable actions. 'Is she messing with me? One moment those eyes burn into my soul the next she's a Chibi-mascot! Just like when she sneezed!'

They had reached the stairs, going up the floors, reaching hers. They were walking along, his hand sliding over the railing.

"This is my door." She was a little sad that their time together was over, standing in front of her apartment.

"Oh, I guess it is huh." He was standing behind her, waiting for her to open it. She eventually did, walking in and turning to him. It looked like she was waiting for him to say something but he could never tell with her unreadable face.

Yui was trying to force her mouth open, wanting to say if he would like to come in for tea, 'Like how I practiced! J-Just i-invite him in.' Her lips didn't move, completely still. Their eyes remained locked. 'I-Is he waiting f-for me to ask him in?'

Izuku turned his head adjusting his uniform tie, breaking the silence. "H-Hey, this was fun, in its own way." He let out with a confused, intrigued voice. "And I was thinking if you wanted to, um, start walking to and from school t-together, cause we're neighbors, you know. I-It's totally up to you though."

If Yui was stunned he couldn't tell. He ruffled his hair, not really knowing how she felt about anything. He was biting his bottom lip with anticipation, not able to break eye contact with her.

Yui's eyes remained cold and indifferent, focused on him. "Yes, and thank you." After her words she bowed and retreated into her home, closing the door with a click. He didn't see it but she was leaning her forehead on the door, with a smile.

"Y-Yeah, see ya tomorrow." He let out with a breath he didn't know he was holding. She probably didn't hear him but that didn't stop a grin coming out from him.

Both happy for their growing relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Unforeseen forecast

* * *

Yui, for the first time, was tapping at her desk with her index finger. She was uneasy. 'I-It started to rain!'

It had been a few weeks since they started walking to and from school together. This was the source of her dilemma though. 'We've never walked together under the rain, sharing an umbrella before.' She was always prepared and had an umbrella stored away in her schoolbag with her quirk. 'Did he bring his? If he didn't, do we use mine? How do I even tell him that I have mine?! What if it sounds like I'm insulting his readiness and he stops walking me home! The rain brings too many uncertain situations!' She was having an internal crisis involving her crush but to everyone else it just looked like a girl who was enjoying the view of the cloudy sky.

"Oh God, it's raining!" Izuku panicked in his own classroom. "What do I do? I didn't even bring an umbrella! K-Kodai probably has one, she's always prepared b-but how do I even bring it up?" Izuku was spewing his usual mumblings but with more worry than usual. He was covering his blushing face with his arms, trying to hide on the desk.

"What's with Midoriya?" Todoroki asked Tokoyami.

"His walks with Kodai have turned unfavorable." Tokoyami had his eyes closed and arms crossed. "He came unprepared, not having an umbrella, as the man, it makes him look weak."

"Is that so? Couldn't he just ask Yaoyorozu for one?"

"You called?" Momo walked next to the two, making it a trio around Midoriya. "Hm, is something wrong Izuku?" But he was to busy with his anxiety-driven gibberish. They explained it to her. She placed her hand over her bosom. "Oh dear, I'd be glad to make one but what if Kodai brought one, then there wouldn't be a need for them to share one, ne?"

"Hm, she has a point." Todoroki nodded. "It would be best if they shared one in the rain, right?"

"Kodai is a difficult one to read, that's for sure." Tokoyami had his hands in his pockets, staring at Midoriya's situation.

Momo put her hands on her cheeks, letting out a sigh. "Oh, such a romantic dilemma."

"Romance, what about romance?" Mina and Toru butted in, looking for the gossip like always. Then they explained it to the two. Uraraka and Iida overheard and joined. Eventually the whole class was next to Izuku's desk, arguing about his situation.

"If she does have an umbrella he can just toss yours away, right?" Kaminari asked.

"I am not making an umbrella to simply have it thrown away. If I make one for Izuku he better use it."

"What do you care?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Yeah, Kaminari she's not just a perfect toolbox to be used." Jirou defended.

"But what if neither of them has an umbrella? I wouldn't want Deku or Kodai to get sick." Uraraka pointed out with worry.

"Let the bastards get sick!" Bakugo yelled from across the room. The only one not apart of the group but still participating.

"Hush you." Kirishima silenced his friend.

"What if they kiss in the rain?" Toru daydreamed with a blush.

"Stop talking as if I'm not here!" Izuku yelled with shark eyes. He was fed up with their argument over his predicament.

They all stared at him for a moment before going back to arguing with each other for the sake of it.

"Ugh." He groaned, dropping his head back on the desk.

She giggled at his hopeless action. She sat on his desk staring down at him. "Need help?"

He lifted his head back up, straightening out, staring at her. "Oh Momo." He scratched his cheek, looking out the window. "Um, yeah actually, if you don't mind."

"Don't worry it will be our secret." She winked with a finger to her lips.

* * *

Izuku was standing at the front of school, staring at the heavy rain. "It doesn't look like it's going to calm down any time soon." He mumbled to himself.

Yui was approaching him from behind. She saw the umbrella in his hand. She instantly shrunk and stored hers before he could see it. She walked up to him, standing next to him. "Hello."

"Oh, hey Kodai, did you bring an umbrella?"

"No, I didn't think it would rain."

"W-We can share, if you want."

"Okay."

"R-Ready?" Trying to swallow down his nerves.

"Yes." Her always quiet voice echoed with the raindrop acoustic.

'And for some reason it calmed me. There was something hauntingly alluring about her voice in the rain.'

Izuku opened up the umbrella and lifted it over them as they began to walk together.

They ignored the stares of the other students, particularly their friends. Izuku rolled his eyes at the sight of his classmates giving him the thumbs up. Kodai pretended not to notice the whispering gossip of her class, especially Kendo. She clutched her fist shut, Kendo saw, and instantly shut up. She gave Yui a smile and an okay sign, telling her to go for it.

Yui released her fist and turned her face to Kendo. She was expecting the worse but instead Yui smiled and mouthed the word, 'thanks.' Kendo gasped before smirking back. "You can do it, Yui!" Waving at her.

Izuku sighed in relief as they left the area, beginning to distance themselves from the school and students. They were waiting at a stoplight. Izuku had to ask, doing his best not to blush. "Um, what did Kendo mean?"

"I don't know. Kendo is always the positive type."

"Ah, she is isn't she?" He chuckled a little.

A powerful gust of wind snuck the umbrella out of his hand. "Ah, dam it!" He reached out for it but it was soaring away. "C'mon, Kodai, we need to find shelter. We can't make it home like this." He grabbed her wrist, running down the sidewalk, not waiting for the light.

"Yes." Was all she could say. 'I can't tell him I have an umbrella, he's holding my wrist! He's dragging me along with him l-like a girlfriend!' Her eyes skimmed a sign, then they grew and she came to a stop.

"Eh?" Izuku turned back to Yui. "Kodai, what's wrong?"

"Shelter." Was all she said staring down an alley.

He could barely hear her during the downpour but did and followed her eyes down the alley. They grew wide with a blush. 'H-Hourly hotels!' He turned back to her. "K-Kodai, um those places aren't really, uh..." He couldn't bring himself to say it, staring at her innocent indifference. "L-Let's wait it out, inside."

They scurried inside. Izuku shut the door behind him. Sighing out in relief.

"It's warm." She whispered. She dropped her school bag by the door and took off her uniform blazer, placing it on a coat hanger. Izuku did the same, while she stepped further in. He gulped staring at her back. Her blouse was transparent and he could see her bra. She walked to the bed and sat. She smoothed the spot next to her and patted it. "Sit with me." Her soft voice contrasting the blaring weather outside, luring him.

"Y-Yeah, Kodai."

They were sitting on the bed in the room. Izuku had wide eyes. His heart was beating and he didn't know what to do. Yui's eyes were an unnoticed vivid and her heart was bursting out of her chest but she still looked calm like always. They shared the same thought.

'I-It's the first time we're alone together!'


	4. Chapter 4

4

Raindrop embrace

* * *

Izuku had his hands over his lap and was repeatedly tapping his foot on the ground. He cleared his throat, trying to make conversation in the silence. "Um, d-do you want to watch TV or something?"

"No." Yui preferred the moment of quiet with him, television would ruin that. "I like this." Sitting with him, hearing the rain.

"...Oh." A natural relaxing breath. He gained the courage and turned his face to her. She was staring at a window, but the blinds covered her view, only able to imagine. She turned her face from the window to him, locking eyes.

The rain tapped against the window with an acoustic lullaby. The wind would gently string out a riff. Yet the room was quiet, only amplifying the melody.

He didn't realize it but their hands were next to each other on the bed, until he felt her cold skin. He broke eye contact, staring down at their hands. She followed his gaze down. They both lifted their eyes back to each other at the same time. Her eyes fluttered with a slow blink or did time just seem to slow down for him. He gulped because he couldn't tell at this point.

She let out a gasp, feeling his warm hand. She was delicately clasping her hand over his. His lips parted, surprised. "K-Kodai..?" Breaking the silence.

But she didn't reply. She maintained eye contact. She didn't know why but her body was acting on its own, with the courage she always wished she had around him. She let her emotions speak for her, instead of talking.

He let her hand find his palm, and when it did, he held it, wincing slightly at the cold wet feeling. She let out a content sigh at the warmth of his hand. His thumb ran over her soft skin.

She began to lean back on the bed, he didn't know why but he followed. Both were lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. Their fingers interlocked around each other. One gave a faint squeeze and the other returned it just as shyly.

Their hands finally broke apart as they faced each other on the bed, staring at each other, inches apart.

"Yui." She finally spoke. Her breath softly hitting him.

"H-Huh?"

"You can call me, Yui. I... zu... ku." Whispering his name with endearment in her voice. His eyes widened. It was faint but he heard the emotion in her voice.

"...Yui." He let out so naturally as if he had his whole life. He caught his voice surprised by how normal it felt. His emerald orbs grew wonder. Yui, she had an enamored twinkle in her eyes and her lips lifted ever so slightly into a smile. Her cold pale cheeks of rain had a misty hue of blushing pink and a few wet strands of hair were sticking to her face. And to him, she looked like a lost portrait waiting to be found.

His hand went up to cup her cheek, he hesitated, realizing what he was doing but her hand caught his, keeping it on her cheek. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of him.

"Your warmth... Stay close?" She opened her eyes as she finished her question.

"Y-Yeah, Yui..." He scooted a little bit closer, and so did she. Then again, till their bodies were almost touching. The tip of their noses would graze next to each other, and their breaths were inhaling each other. His thumb rubbed her cold cheek, her hand held his and added a squeeze before letting go. She used that hand to play with his collar, tempting him to get closer, almost pulling.

He let out a strained breath at her actions. Her fingers curled a little tighter around the damp fabric. The more she guided their faces closer, the more the hand on her cheek angled her lips closer.

They shared eye contact one last time before closing their eyes.

Their bodies were pressed together as physically close as possible. And their lips almost touched, only grazing at times. Yet their bodies were holding each other, their wet clothes stuck to their skin and each other. Their legs tangled over the other, and her bosom sloshed against his chest. Both able to feel the other's heartbeat. Her leg found itself over his waist, locking around him, bringing him closer for warmth, grinding against her. She let out an accidental moaning squeal and he couldn't stop himself. His grip on her cheek grew firm before he locked lips with her. Her body tensed, and her fingers clutched at his collar, before releasing, placing her hand on his chest, relaxing into the kiss.

They were shy at first, but they grew braver with each passing second. Their bodies continued to hold each other as their lips tasted each other and they roamed around the bed. He was on top of her, he paused their kiss, lifting his body slightly, to stare down at her.

"What is it?" Her empty orchestra voice had a blushing pant and it struck a chord in him.

He shook his head with a simple smile. "No, it's nothing, you just look..." He couldn't finish because she was breathtaking.

She raised her shoulders into a beloved sigh. And he couldn't help notice how beautiful she was in the bask of broken up sunlight. 'Wait, sunlight?' Izuku turned his head to the window. It had stopped raining. Yui followed his eyes, realizing it too. Her expression falling slightly.

"H-Hey, Yui..." He was about to tell her but stopped his words staring down at her. She was looking at the window with a sad expression.

"We have to stop, ne?"

He caught his breath, turning his head slightly before looking back down at her. "Eh? N-No, Yui... It's still raining outside isn't it?"

Her eyes widened and he chuckled a bit at how adorable it was.

She turned her face back up to his. "It's still raining, right?" He repeated, lowering his lips back down to hers. She answered his question after they broke another kiss.

"Yes."

* * *

They were at the door, putting on their shoes. Their clothes were relatively dry and they were getting ready to walk home together.

"Hey, um, Y-Yui?" He was scratching his cheek as he opened the door for them.

She shifted her attention from the door to him. Waiting for him to continue.

He finally grew a blush as he asked. "W-Want to walk home, h-holding hands?"

Her eyes widened again that day before settling. And with a lift of her lips, she said it again.

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

5

Resizing reality

* * *

"That was the most awkward walk to school ever!" Izuku was hiding his head in his desk again. Rambling to himself in his usual incoherent mumblings. "Ever since the day in the rain, we haven't been able to speak to each other, it's too embarrassing! But I can't just not walk with her! I don't even know how she feels about all of this, I can never understand her emotions under that blank expression! Ugh!" He clutched and ruffled the locks of his hair in distress. He honestly thought they took a step forward in their relationship. 'But maybe I ruined the small friendship we had!' He groaned leaning back on the chair, staring at the ceiling. "Why did I have to kiss her..?" Then he recalled how entrancing she was and the squeal of emotion she let out in the moment before he kissed her. He leaned forward, dropping his head back on the desk. "If only it never rained..."

Yui was sitting at her desk, staring at the sunny sky. "If only it could rain again..." She whispered before lowering her head, staring back down at her desk, a little disheartened. She had never felt such a rush of emotional euphoria, like when they were alone in the room. To be able to express herself fully and willingly. It all happened because of the rain. And because of him. Her heart fluttered at the memory before it clenched with sadness. Their walks were different now. Before, the silence they had would be comfortable and he would easily make conversation if it was too awkward but now they couldn't even look at each other and it felt like a formality. "Dilemma." She really did enjoy their experience alone in the rain but the aftermath strained their friendship. 'But I don't want to be just friends...' Especially after that.

"Yui, trouble? Is it because of your courtship with Midoriya?" Her friend walked up to her, noticing her distress even though no one else in class could.

Yui glanced up at her. "Reiko... Yes. We're quiet, now." Only needing to say that for her friend to understand.

"I see, perhaps it's time for your conversational skills to increase. Engaging in small talk with Midoriya is a start. Eventually you will delve into heartfelt narratives, giving each a piece of yourselves that you can never give back and the true test of your relationship will be revealed." And she kept going on about the possibilities, beginning to spiral out like Midoriya with her words becoming more specific and complicated but Yui listened like a good friend and took mental notes of anything she thought was useful, like being the one to start the conversation.

Back in Izuku's classroom, it was the usual yelling around while Aizawa slept. He had told them what had happened with Yui, leaving out the make-out session but they could all infer it. The core members trying to help him, Tokoyami, Todoroki, Momo, and Kirishima, were gathered around his desk while everyone was just arguing about whether or not they made a good couple. And Mineta was trying to figure out how far Izuku got.

"Midoriya! You got to man up and ask her out, dude!" Kirishima was pumped up, rooting for his friend.

Mina barged in. "Hey, how come the cinnamon bun is pulling in the ladies and not you two!" Pointing at Todoroki and Bakugo.

"Hm." Was Todoroki's only response.

"I'm not wasting my time at this school for a free piece I can get anywhere! We're training to be heroes!" Bakugo couldn't care less for a relationship at this point in his life.

Izuku put his hand to his chin, thinking out loud. "Kacchan is right... We came to this school to become heroes, I can't start losing focus on that. M-Maybe I should start distancing myself from Yui..." He winced, finishing that sentence was a struggle for him. 'But it's for the best right?'

Mina puffed up her cheeks with a pout. "Oi, you can't just get us hyped about romance and call it quits! That's like releasing the first chapter of a story and not releasing the second one till half a year later!"

She spoke up with her hand over her bosom, catching his attention from the rest. "Izuku..! How could you ever do that to a girl? You can't simply walk into her heart and then leave like it's not important... It would be too cruel..."

"Momo..." He held back the gasp but his lips parted before he looked away, knowing she was right, saying it out loud. "Y-Yeah, I shouldn't have said that, sorry. It's just confusing you know?"

Momo lowered her hand before giving him a supportive smile. "That's why you have friends, ne?"

"Yeah, thanks." Returning the smile.

"But Midoriya, how close do you feel to Kodai, is there something special about her?" Todoroki asked, honestly interested in what attracts people together.

Izuku shifted his attention to Todoroki then looked at all of the ones around his desk. He scratched his cheek with nervous closed eyes. "Y-Yeah, actually, it happened during our first year of U.A."

* * *

_Midoriya was walking down the school hallways, heading for the support studio. He had an idea, hoping Hatsume could help._

_Someone reached the door as he did. "Oh, Kodai, hello. Need something for your suit?"_

_"Yes." Was all she said, staring directly into his eyes._

_'Ah, she always has that empty expression!' He wanted to be polite but it was always difficult the few times he was around her._

_They entered the studio together. Hatsume was up to her usual shenanigans. Izuku grimaced seeing the robot she was piloting. She was laughing like crazy, proud of her invention, until they all began to hear a creaking noise and smoke began to come out from its body. "Uh-oh."_

_And then came the boom. _

_"Watch out!" Izuku activated full cowling at the moment of explosion. He held Yui and leapt high to the ceiling._

_And that was the first time Izuku ever experienced the phenomena of being the only person in a time stopped world with Yui._

_Her back was pressed against the ceiling and he was up against her as if floating in air for the moment, staring into each other's eyes. He couldn't hear the eruption in the room, only his heartbeat drumming in his ears. His lips parted in disbelief._

_ Her eyes, they had an enamored glisten he couldn't break away from._

_Time began to move again and they started to fall. __They landed safely, he especially made sure she was fine. "U-Um, are you okay?" His voice echoed the confusing feelings brewing in him._

_"Yes, thank you." Quickly walking out of the support studio. Unbeknownst to him, her mind was going into overdrive after being embraced like that by him. _

_Izuku was so struck by the moment between them he completely forgot that they entered together and that Kodai needed something from Hatsume as well. He stared at her back as she left, mumbling. "Okay, see you, next time."_

* * *

"And ever since then, I've kinda had a crush on her." Izuku admitted.

"Oh my gosh, you have to go for it now!" Toru shoved Izuku's shoulder, wanting to motivate him.

"You have to Midoriya!" Kirishima cheered, everyone else pressuring Midoriya into it.

"Midoriya, sometimes the best moment to hold a lady is in the quiet of shadows." Tokoyami always throwing in that wisdom.

"That was a lovely little story, Izuku. You have no reason not to make the effort."

He stared at them and couldn't help but laugh.

They all stared at him confused.

"Sorry, sorry, I couldn't help it." He wiped his eye with his index finger. "Thanks, guys, I really appreciate it." His downcast mood from earlier replaced with positive encouragement from his friends.

The bell had rung and the students were leaving, Bakugo held up Izuku. "Oi, don't forget what I said. You're not here to live your highschool romance."

"Kacchan... Look I know-"

"Don't get me wrong, I don't care about your personal life, you can do whatever you damn well please. But the second you forget why you're in this school, I'll remind you, got it!" Yelling that last part out.

Izuku matched his glare with a focused yet calm stare. "I got it."

They parted ways, Izuku heading out of the class and Bakugo staying in. Kacchan smirked after he left. "The fucker's gonna get laid."

Yui and Izuku met at the front of school in their regular spot, both determined after advice from their friends.

"Hey, Yui."

"Hello."

And they both walked home in silence, neither able to make the attempt. 'I knew it, it's still too awkward!' Izuku swatted those thoughts away. 'C'mon Izuku Midoriya, just say it, just say it! Yui, will you go out with me? That's all, one simple sentence, well technically a question.' And Izuku began to lose to a mental spiral of trying to find his courage and off course tangents.

Yui was doing her best to open her mouth and say something to start a conversation. She tried so hard but couldn't come up with anything. 'What should we talk about? Hero work? Matryoshka dolls? All-Might? Our suit designs?' She wanted to talk about so much but didn't want to bore him or make it not feel like it wasn't about him. 'Reiko didn't prepare me enough!'

Both of them were losing the mental battle, neither able to say a word as they reached their apartment.

'It's now or never!' They both thought, walking up the stairs. Both wanted to make the attempt, dreading every hollow step they took, eventually making it to her floor. If only one of them could...

They were at her door.

Her hand was on the handle.

It clicked open.

She had one foot in the door.

"Go out with me!"

His eyes were shut, it was the only way he could find the nerve. He eventually dared to open them. His eyes winced and his chest dropped.

The door was closed.

"Nevermind." He whispered to himself as he readjusted his school bag strap, heading for the stairs, going to his home.

"I have a date with Izuku." Yui's eyes were blown wide and her heart was skipping. She had closed the door, leaning on it, for once not able to contain her excitement. "I have to call Reiko. We have to talk about the details." Wait, what were the details?

'I NEVER GAVE HIM AN ANSWER!'

Yui turned around and yanked open the doors. She darted to the stairs, she ran down the stairs, reaching his floor. He was still walking, almost at his door.

"...Izuku!"

His ears perked to the sound of her voice and he lifted his dejected head, turning to her. "Y-Yui?" She was running right at him.

"Sorry, I didn't reply."

She jumped, tackling him into an embrace, her slender fingers cupping his cheekbones, mashing their lips together. He had naturally caught her and the feeling of them two being the only ones who existed rushed into him, he kissed her back just as hard wanting more of her.

She broke away, staring at him and she had that enamored glisten in her eyes.

"Yes..!"


	6. Chapter 6

6

Rider kick!

* * *

Yui Kodai was staring at herself in the mirror with her usual blank expression. "I am a mess." And her monotone voice.

"Nonsense. Stop belittling yourself. Time is short, considering Midoriya's living quarters is right beneath yours." Reiko had come over to help get her ready for her date. She could tell Yui was nervous even if she couldn't express it.

Knock, knock.

"He's here." Yui's voice actually went up an octave.

"Steel your nerves. As long as you show him the intrinsic valve you have to rewarding him with a quality life, your relationship will continue to blossom."

"He's here." She repeated.

Reiko facepalmed. She grabbed Yui's wrist and helped her off her seat, almost dragging her to the front door. "Stay tenacious in your endeavor of reaching his feelings and he will surely witness your passion and return it. Don't worry, I'll make myself scarce after you both depart." She gave Yui some last-minute advice that seemed to calm her friend. Reiko smiled at her one last time before stepping to the side, hiding away from the door, she used her quirk to yank open the door before Yui could react.

Yui's eyes widened, realizing what her friend had done. Izuku was standing in front of her, also shocked at how fast the door opened because Yui was actually a few feet too far from the door to do that. He shrugged it off. "Hey, Yui, you look..." His voice trailed off, taking her in. She was wearing a white turtleneck sweater with a black skirt that reached her knees with almost transparent black stockings under, and brown loafers. It was so simple yet pleasing, perfectly matching her aesthetic.

Yui had to smooth over a bang and look away because she could hear the sincerity and it caused her stomach to flutter. She could see Reiko from the corner of her eye, give her a thumbs up. She took a calming breath and stepped out of the apartment to Izuku. "Hello, you appear good as well." She noticed he was wearing one of his signature shirts with a word written over the chest, this time it said polo shirt. He was also wearing a green rabbit ear hooded sweater, a loose belt holding up black slim cargo pants and his famous red shoes.

They began to walk away from her apartment to the stairs. "So, I-I was thinking we catch a movie and then probably take a stroll down Dagobah Beach."

Yui nodded. "What will we watch?" Her always hauntingly quiet lullaby voice always seemed to catch him off guard yet also catch his attention.

He cleared his throat and followed in step with her. "U-Um, well I heard that you're a fan of the ultra series, and they're having a retro screening of Ultraman and Ultraseven so I figured that would be fun..?" As they reached the end of the stairs.

She stopped walking, turning to him, her indifferent orbs, growing livid, piercing his eyes, boring into his soul. "Are you being serious..!?"

Izuku was worried/scared, he's never seen that amount of intensity come out of anyone, 'and it's coming from Yui!' "Y-Yeah?"

Yui bolted, walking at a brisk pace.

'She's was just excited!' Izuku's eyes popped surprised at how fast Yui was walking now. His surprise settled to a wholehearted smile at her eagerness, thinking it was cute.

"H-Hey, wait up Yui." He had to jog a little to catch up to her.

* * *

"Man that was fun." Izuku stretched out his body as they were leaving the theater. The beach was close by, they were already nearing the pier.

She nodded. A content smile on her face. "Ultraseven is my favorite."

Izuku's lips parted with a gasp. "Yui..?"

She turned her eyes to him not able to express her confusion.

"That's one of the first times you've casually talked so openly."

"Is it."

"Yeah, it makes me happy you know, cause it means your more comfortable around me, right?"

Her cheeks grew that subtle scarlet. She was looking down and stuttered for the first time. "I-Idiot."

"Eh? Idiot?" They had both stopped walking facing each other. He didn't understand why but Yui seemed upset. "W-Was it something I said?"

They were able to hear the nearby waves washing over the shore.

She had her fist shut, she raised her eyes to him with hurt. "I've felt comfortable with you since the rain..!"

His eyes widened, realizing how he sounded. "No, Yui, I didn't mean..." He reached out, holding her wrist. He glanced down at their arms then away before staring back into her eyes. "When that happened, I started to feel close to you, like really close to you. And it made feel uncomfortable, you know because it was scary how close to you I wanted to get, and I figured it was the same for you... Sorry I didn't mean to sound so insensitive." He stopped his words for a moment, his other hand had found her other arm and at this point they were holding hands.

Her eyes were focused on his words. 'H-He's confessing with his iconic rambling! Is my fantasy confession really going to happen?!'

"Yui, I didn't know how to be around you after we did that during the rain, even now I still don't understand... But I don't care, all I know is I want to be close to you even if it scares me."

'Just say it, ask me to be your girlfriend!'

He gulped. "S-So, I guess what am asking is, Yui do you want to be my-."

"Oi, stop him, he's stealing my hard-earned money!"

Both Izuku and Yui turned their heads to the sound of the voice. A mugger was running down the pier and onto the beach. They stared at each other before nodding.

""Let's go.""

Neither of them hesitated to put their hero duty above their personal matters.

"Henshin." Yui pressed a watch that Izuku hadn't seen till now, assuming she just used her quirk to whip it out. A bright light formed around her and eventually it settled revealing her in her hero costume. And she did it all in her typical aloof nature, completely contraindicating the flashy transformation sequence.

'She said it and actually transformed with the signature Kodai koolness!' Izuku couldn't believe she just used a tokusatsu catchphrase like that. 'She is the most precious and must be protected!' He flared his nostrils, determined to keep Yui safe during their date. He kicked his shoes together and out came his iron soles. Hatsume had created a compact variant of his hero costume's iron soles for these types of situations. He also always had his gloves and mask guard on him for the same reason, putting them on. He activated full cowling.

Yui had thrown something ahead and brought it back to regular size. It was a trampoline that she jumped on, going high in the air. Izuku's eyes widened before narrowing. He had an idea of what she was going to do and had been wondering about incorporating it into his move set as well. 'I do need a finishing move after all... And it is Yui's.' He nodded to himself before leaping high with Yui.

She saw him reach her height, her eyes growing with anticipation. 'Is he actually? Are we going to? Really?!' She tried to calm herself and catch her senses. She aligned her trajectory to the running mugger. She pulled it out and let it go behind her, growing it back to regular size. It was a special trampoline designed by Hatsume to remain suspended in air for a moment to give Yui a launch for her super move. She planted her feet on the trampoline before kicking off and shooting like a rocket before she flipped her body, leading with her legs, one foot extended out. The foot also had a similar iron sole to Izuku's to cause maximum impact.

Izuku mimicked her, but he kicked off the air with the strength of his quirk. He also flipped, leading with his legs, extending one forward. Both him and Yui were next to each other barreling towards their target.

""Rider...""

""Kick!""

They blasted through.

They skidded to a stop and just like in tokusatsu fashion there was an explosion behind them, albeit this one was of sand.

They had knocked out the mugger and turned him into the authorities while also returning the stolen money. They were properly thanked as well.

They were alone at the beach after the events. "Yui, I'm sorry our date got interrupted."

She shook her head. "We're heroes in training." Explaining their responsibilities with that sentence.

"Yeah, you're right but still..."

"Izuku?"

"Yeah?"

She thought of Reiko's words, the time she saw him at the park when they were kids, and the super move they just shared. She was staring at him with those indifferent orbs but they had a glisten of affection and her lips had lifted into an earnest smile.

"I think you're really cool."

"Yui..." He gulped remembering what he wanted to tell her before they were distracted. They were close and growing closer as he spoke. "I actually think you're really cool too. Th-That's why I've been thinking I-if I could also use the rider kick as a finisher?"

"Share finishing moves, like..."

He pressed his forehead against hers. "Y-Yeah, Yui I was wondering i-if you wanted to be my girlfriend." But instead of rushing and panicking like he thought he would. He was so calm and quiet like the waves alongside them.

Her lips parted. 'This was a million times better then I had imagined.' Her arms slowly raised before wrapping around his lower back and bringing him in as close as possible.

"Of course, idiot..!"

* * *

**Hey hope u enjoyed, wanted to add some tokusatsu themes into this because Yui's design is based off of the ultra series and figured why not. Also I have been debating about writing a tokusatsu style fic, if I do it I'll probably rewrite catharsis for hero into it. Well anyway let me know what you thought of this chapter! Oh I started watching Kamen rider ryuki and I was shocked to find that two of the main female characters were named Yui and Reiko lmao hmmmmm... Maybe that means something for this fic... Hmmmmm? **

**Till next time! **


	7. Chapter 7

7

A secret and a balcony

* * *

Yui had a content smile, letting out a matching sigh, resting her head on the stuffed animal he had won her at the pier.

They were having a tokusatsu themed carnival for the retro screening they had nearby. Izuku and Yui had finished their date there after they made their relationship official.

They were walking home, on the walkway to her apartment.

"So you like it huh?" Izuku asked rubbing the back of his hair. He was feeling a nervous swell of pride. It was honestly something he never felt before. 'Winning something for m-my girlfriend is great!'

"Yes. Classic Godzilla is my favorite." Her face was buried in it before she replied but as she did she turned her head, resting her cheek on the stuffed kaiju.

"Y-You're welcome... Ah, I guess we reached your place. Um, this was fun Yui, I can't wait for next time."

She nodded opening the door. She turned around, the stuffed animal still hugged snuggly in her arms. "Ditto."

"W-Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, I'll come pick you up for school like always." As he was getting ready to take his leave.

"Izuku?" She stopped him.

"Hm, what is it, Yui?"

Her shoulders raised as she tilted her head, her bangs sweeping across as she showed the rarest yet most earnest smile. "I'm really happy with you."

His eyes widened with parted lips. "Yui... I, er," He squeezed his eyes shut before opening them determined. "I'm really sorry, I never knew how close you were to me." He raised his hand to her cheek, cresting it with his thumb. He placed his forehead against hers. "But I'm really glad, that you were, because like I said, I want to be you close to you, Yui."

Their lips met for a small kiss of shared sentiment.

"Night, Yui." He whispered as he pulled away.

"Goodnight, Izuku. C'mon Rex, say bye too." She used Godzilla's arm to wave goodbye.

And it was precious to Izuku because she was doing it with that trademark Kodai koolness. His lips pulled up into a smirk at her cute actions. "Night Rex, keep her safe for me okay?"

She let out a quiet giggle, hiding her mouth behind the stuffed animal. "Bye, Izuku." She let out as she closed the door with a tender click.

Izuku had a warm smile on him as he headed down the stairs and to his home.

Yui's smile fell as she walked through her home. "I have to call Reiko." She was wary of a comment Izuku made and needed her advice. She went to her room and carefully placed Rex on her bed, before she pulled out her phone. She clicked on her friend's contact and placed the phone to her ear, waiting.

"Hello, Yui? I assume your evening courtship with Midoriya has come to an end, suffice to say it is usually a good sign when it ends late. Ah, don't worry about me, I was simply going down another rabbit hole online but never mind me. Did it go well?"

Yui nodded.

Reiko facepalmed, aware of Yui's habit. "Nods are inaudible, Yui."

"Sorry."

"It's okay but how'd it go, well I hope."

"Good. Really good." Yui had sat on the bed, hugging Rex in her arms. Reiko was able to hear the happiness in her words because she used two sentences to express herself. "But..."

"Hm, did something transpire?"

Yui shook her head.

"Yui."

"Sorry. No, it was what he said."

"Did he make a rude comment?"

Yui shook her head.

"Yui!"

"Ah, sorry! He said he didn't realize I lived upstairs."

"He did? I thought that was obvious. I always saw you guys walking home together."

Yuis grip on her phone tightened as her eyes shadowed. "We only started to recently."

"Huh, but I've seen you guys together since our first year?"

"... I was always walking behind him."

"Huuuh?! Yui, were you stalking him?"

"... It was unnoticed affection?"

"It definitely wasn't!" Reiko rubbed her temples. "Yui, how long have you been giving him this unnoticed affection?"

"...Elementary school."

"That long! Yui, what am I going to do with you?"

"Help."

"Well yes obviously." She chuckled at Yui's straight forward yet shy nature. "But I see, so that's what you're worried about. It could be a conundrum if Izuku were to become aware of your, er, habit."

She nodded.

"Yui..." Reiko dropped down to the desk, tired and annoyed. "We'll talk about this tomorrow, alright."

And she nodded again.

"Goodnight, Yui, oh and perhaps send Midoriya a sleep well text as well."

"Hm. Bye Reiko, night."

They both said their goodbyes.

Yui was staring at her phone. 'Is it really okay to send him a good night text, this early in the relationship? Sh-Should I? Can I?' Her thumbs were over the keyboard moving on their own slowly typing the letters. Each tap causing a louder thump in her heart. The thumbs finished the text but weren't moving. It was up to her to hit send. She closed her eyes, almost squeezing them shut, finding the resolve.

Send.

Izuku let had a happy hum as he entered his home. "Man, today was great. Can't wait to see her tomorrow."

He had entered his room, and took off his sweater. "Oh, I can't forget to thank Momo for the idea, I did promise her details in exchange." He rolled his eyes as he pulled out his phone. "Out of everyone I assumed Mina or Toru would want the gossip but whatever, if it wasn't because of her, I don't know what I would have done for a date." He had already clicked on the contact and was simply mumbling to himself like usual as he waited.

"...Hello? Izuku?" She had a sleepy voice and for some reason that captured his attention. It didn't sound like her usual preppy rich girl voice. This was distinguished allure.

He ignored it. "O-Oh, sorry Momo, I didn't mean to wake you." He also whispered for some reason. "I just came back from my date with Yui and didn't know how late it was."

"Izuku, thanks for calling but can we can talk about this tomorrow?" She let out a cute yawn.

"Y-Yeah, sure thing and again, didn't mean to wake you, I was just excited you know? Well I'll talk to you tomorrow, sleep tight Momo."

"Hold it, where do you think you're going?"

"Um, to let you sleep?"

"You woke me up so you have to stay on the phone till I go to sleep."

"What kind of a rule is that?" He chuckled at her childishness.

"Izuku..!" She whined adorably sleepy.

"Alright, I get it, I get it."

And he stayed on the line, waiting for her to go to sleep.

Buzz, buzz. "Hm?" He checked his phone screen, looking at the message that appeared. It was a goodnight text from Yui. He placed his phone back to his ear, he could hear faint snoring on the other side. He nodded to himself and hanging up the phone, leaving it on the bed.

Yui couldn't believe she just sent the message. She was only waiting for a few minutes before she heard something. "Eh?" She glanced down at her phone. The sound wasn't coming from there. It was coming from outside and it was her name. Her eyes widened, it was Izuku's voice. She walked to her balcony and opened the window, stepping outside.

"Yui." He said in a quiet voice. He was holding himself up on the ledge of her balcony, having climbed up to it from his. He had a toothy grin as she approached him, still having slightly wide eyes at his actions. "I just wanted to come by instead of a text to say sleep tight and sweet dreams."

She had reached him, remaining silent. She cupped his cheekbones and leaned forward to him, pressing her lips against him in a gentle midnight kiss.

"I will, Izuku." And her hauntingly quiet voice was accompanied with a condensed breath and a delicate smile that had a lunar light radiate around her. "Because of you."

"Yui..." His enamored emerald eyes were lost in the affection of her expression. He cleared his throat as a blush emerged on his cheeks. "Well, g-good night and I'll be one floor below if you ever need anything, okay?"

"Okay."

As they said their goodbye and goodnight to each other both sleeping more comfortable knowing how close the other was.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Unnoticed importance

* * *

Izuku and Yui were walking to school holding hands.

He had some anxious butterflies flying in his stomach but also he liked the feeling in a weird way. 'We're walking to school l-like boyfriend and girlfriend!'

Yui had her melancholic indifference except a barely noticeable blush was tinted on her cheeks.

He gulped as they reached the entrance to school. She let out a peep that he pretended not to notice but he did give her hand a faint squeeze and she squeezed back.

He rolled his eyes at his friends giving him the thumbs up, namely Kaminari and Kirishima. He completely ignored the kissy faces from Ashido and Toru, even if he technically couldn't see hers.

Yui, herself, ignored Kendo giving her the okay sign and wink. She also completely disregarded Monoma's upset face and twitching eyes.

To both of their relief, no one made it a big deal and treated it more like something everyone was waiting for and glad that it went off without a hitch. Most of their classmates looked genuinely happy for them. He walked her to class even though they were just one classroom away from each other. He wished he had the nerve to kiss her in front of everyone but he couldn't although she gave him a squeeze of the hand saying this was enough, and it was for both of them.

* * *

"Oh how sweet, I'm so glad that little tidbit of knowledge came in handy." Momo had clasped her hands together over her bust in joy. Izuku had finished telling her what happened on his date with Yui.

"Yeah, thanks again for that idea, how'd you know she was a fan of the ultra series?"

Momo giggled. "Well for one, her costume." She teased but then was honest as she fixed a loose strand of hair. "No but seriously she showed me a russian doll modeled after one of the ultra's although I don't know which? But thinking about it, I haven't really hung out with Kodai in a while, wonder why?" And just like those other times, she lifted her eyes, stared at the ceiling and pondered, then stared back at Izuku.

"Wait, they make those? I never knew. If I can find out which Yui has maybe I can get others for her? Maybe a kaiju type." And Izuku began his usual analytical blubbering.

Momo had a sweatdrop and a closed eye smile as he went on and on. She was trying to say something but her polite nature didn't let her interrupt his words.

"Ne, I-Izuku?"

But he didn't stop.

"P-Pardon? Can I-,"

He had his finger and thumb on his chin, still going.

"Izuku..!" She finally used the whine that always got him to listen.

"Eh?! M-Momo, what's wrong?" Instantly going into protective mode.

"Really, why is that the only thing that works on you? But Izuku as I was trying to say. It's great that you dived into a relationship with Kodai but still isn't there something, or rather someone you're excluding?"

"Hm? Who would that be?"

"Well she looks like Kodai, she has almost the same hair cut as Kodai, and they even release their quirks in very similar ways." Momo had her arms crossed under her bust hoping he would realize it without it being said outright.

Izuku was crunching the numbers in his head, thinking of her words. His eyes slowly began to widen. "Wha-, no. I m-mean, her and Uraraka? They're so different except they're kinda... Ugh, Momo, why? I was having a good day too."

"Sorry, Izuku I just don't want you running into this without at least acknowledging it. Especially after you told everyone that you used to have a crush on Kodai while exempting the fact that you also had one on Urara-"

"Shhh!" Izuku actually clamped her mouth shut while putting his finger up to his lips in silence. He glanced around the classroom. It sounded like no one was listening so he sighed in relief. "You haven't told anyone about it, right? You're still the only one who knows that."

She nodded, having wide eyes at the fact that Izuku actually shut her up. She cleared her throat after he let go. "But that reaction validates my point. Izuku, I don't want to see either of you get hurt. You have a tendency to let your emotions shackle you." She was glancing at the window with a faraway gaze. "I guess we share that quality, ne?"

Izuku stared down, taking her words seriously. A part of him knew she was right but the other part of him didn't want to admit it. "So, what do I do?"

"I honestly don't know. Perhaps go and talk with Uraraka and see how it makes you feel."

"Y-Yeah, maybe I should but Momo what if I, you know, do feel something?"

"Then you have to be sure that what you're doing with Kodai is real." She placed her fingers on her forehead, stressing for his sake. Over the past three years, they had become best friends, they had realized they were alike in many ways and worked well together so it had developed into a natural caring relationship. "But Izuku that's a, what if, one step at a time."

"Yeah, thanks Momo, like always."

"Of course."

* * *

"Does he have any idea of your previous actions of er, unnoticed affection?" Reiko asked Yui.

She shook her head.

"Wait, if he didn't know you lived upstairs from him, when did he become aware of this knowledge?"

Her eyes barely grew but she was surprised not having even thought about that. She recalled when everything started. "Izuku delivered notes. Kendo!" Actually saying it loud enough to shock the class.

Kendo had a puzzled look but went to join the two. "Hey, guys what's up?"

"Izuku delivered notes." She repeated.

"Nope, not again." Kendo was already going to book it until Reiko stopped her.

"No, we're just curious, when you gave Midoriya the task, how was he aware of Yui's residence?"

"Aware? Oh no, he was totally clueless about it, I had to break it to him. It was actually pretty funny considering how observant he is with that notebook and all."

Reiko put her hand to her chin similar to Izuku even talking quickly with mumbled words.

"Hey slow down there, you know it's hard enough understanding you." Kendo waved her hands, trying to stop her fast speech.

"Ah, sorry. But these are my thoughts. After Izuku became aware of the fact, he wanted to follow the golden rule love thy neighbor-,"

"Yeah, except this time he's doing it literally, huh." Kendo winked and nudged Yui.

Reiko did her best not to cringe. "Please Kendo not the juvenile puns again..."

"Hehe, sorry couldn't help it, go on."

"Yes, as I was saying, Izuku most likely wanted to build a friendship with his neighbor, hence why your walks home together became more productive, eventually giving fruit to your new relationship."

Kendo had wide eyes, pointing at herself. "Wait, you mean because of..."

Yui dropped her fist on her palm with a realization. "My unnoticed affection was working, after all."

Kendo fell to the side and Reiko dropped her shoulders with a sigh.

And they continued to talk to her until the final bell rang.

'Sh-Should I greet him in his own class o-or do I wait for him here, or at the gates like usual? Why am I panicking about something we've been doing so regularly!' As usual, Yui was unnoticeably stressing over a mundane task.

She had decided to just meet Izuku in his classroom. She had already left hers and was heading towards his. She stopped at the open door, seeing him but her ears didn't believe what they heard.

"And hey, thanks for being by my side for these last three years, Uraraka."

Her breath hitched and she instinctively started walking to the front gates of school. 'It's fine, nothing happened. I'll just wait where I usually do and it will be like I didn't hear a thing. H-He's my boyfriend, I have to trust him.' But the fact that people have gossiped about Deku and Uraraka being the sweetest possible couple kept nagging at her.

"I'm sweet too." She pouted alone.

"Hey, Yui. I went to look for you at your classroom, ah but I guess you still want to meet at our usual spot?"

She nodded then shook her head. "I didn't know."

He scratched his cheek. "Yeah me either, but I guess it doesn't matter. C'mon." He had his toothy grin, extending his hand.

She stared at it, wondering if Uraraka had ever held it. She reached for it, hesitated, then reached out again, clasping his hand with hers and they walked home.

* * *

"What was that with Yui?" It was night and Izuku was lying on his bed, thinking about Yui's weird behavior during their walk home. She wasn't her usual self. She was overly quiet and it kept looking like she was thinking hard about something, the only tell though was how her eyebrows would almost knot until she tried to disregard her own thoughts only for them to come back to her. "She didn't even say goodbye, just a sag of her shoulders." He was staring at his phone, his thumbs over the keyboard. He typed it up and sent her a goodnight message. He groaned, dropping his head face down on the pillow. "Dam it, Momo, you made start to overthink everything."

It was after a few minutes had passed by. He heard a tapping at his sliding glass door that led to the balcony.

"Izuku?" She whispered. "You said if I ever need anything..."

"Eh? Yui? I-It's open." He whispered back. 'Wait a minute, I technically just invited a girl into my room at night!' But before he could express his reservations she had already entered.

He was about to get up from the bed.

"Don't."

Stopping him as she climbed into the bed.

"I just want to..." She got under the blanket. He didn't know what was going on, plus it was hard to see because of the darkness, but he felt her hand on his shoulder, bringing him back down to the bed with her.

They were both laying on the bed, staring at each other. Izuku didn't know how to feel for himself but he knew how to feel for her. "Y-Yui, is something wrong? Because earlier and now..."

She wanted to shake and nod but couldn't do either. She could only whisper a delicate, "I don't know."

"Yui..."

"I just want you to be there when I wake up, so I know this isn't a dream I made for myself..." And it was a sentence filled with complex emotions he couldn't understand but he felt the weight of it.

"S-Sure, Yui, I'll be here when you wake up, okay. Don't worry. L-Let's just go to sleep." He scooted closer and nestled her into a protective cuddle. His eyes were hard staring across at the glass door, worried for his girlfriend, not knowing what was wrong.

Time had passed and she opened her eyes not knowing how long she had been asleep. It was still night but she could see him. He was rolled over with his back to her.

And that's all she was staring at. 'It's always been like this. Only able to follow behind you, but now I can finally touch you, hold you...' She scooted to him, curling her arm in between his arm and side, her hand tugging at his chest, wanting to stay close to him.

"... Can I stay by your side?" Too...

And she didn't know he had heard her. His eyes were wide to her fragile voice.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Sunset hue

* * *

_"Hey Deku!"_

_"Ah, Uraraka it's been a while since we talked, just us huh?"_

_"Eh, I guess it has been, ah but it's not a big deal, I mean y-you have your relationship with Kodai to think about."_

_"Y-Yeah, I was actually talking to Momo about that."_

_"Pshhh, hahaha! Hey don't take this the wrong way but the both of you have a tendency to overthink everything and if you combined that it would be overkill. You guys would be hopeless in a relationship together."_

_"I don't need the meta puns today. But I guess your right, I didn't think about that, I was overthinking a bit because of her. And hey, thanks for being by my side for these last three years, Uraraka."_

* * *

Izuku slowly opened his eyes, staring at the wall. He didn't feel Yui next to him. He rolled over on the bed, facing the sliding glass door, it was open and the wind had a hollow echo.

She was gone.

"It wasn't a dream..." He whispered with a dry sleepy voice. He was sure it wasn't. Her voice last night, it sounded too sad for it to be a dream. He even remembered her heavy sentence of wishing it wasn't a dream. His hand slowly curled into a clench over the sheets, confused and frustrated, not knowing what to do about his girlfriend.

He couldn't do anything right now either way so he got ready for school.

Izuku went up to her apartment after leaving his but she wasn't home, having been told she had already left for school.

He began to jog down the path for school after leaving the apartment complex. 'Something really was weighing on her, and last night I couldn't even...' He shook his head ignoring his doubt. He saw her farther along on the sidewalk and slowed down as he reached her. He was feeling uncomfortable because he was only thinking about catching up to her and not what to do when he approached her.

"H-Hey, Yui, um..?"

Her eyes widened before softening, she could feel him next to her so her eyes shifted away from that direction looking down, holding the school bag strap over her shoulder.

"It was an out."

"An out?"

She held her school bag strap with both hands now and Izuku noticed her bag slowly shrinking most likely her quirk paralleling with her emotions. "After yesterday, we could pretend we never were..."

Izuku eyebrows knitted with a gasp before his eyes narrowed and glanced down. He raised his eye back to her with focus. "It wasn't a dream."

"... It wasn't." Lightly letting go of her grip on the strap.

"No, of course not Yui." He reached out as her grip let go of the strap and he caught her hand intertwining their fingers. "C'mon, let's go to school."

* * *

Izuku was staring off, thinking about Yui. He was still concerned about her but he didn't want to bother everyone else and also it felt like something personal he didn't want others involved with. 'It's different from when I asked everyone advice about what I should do about my situation because now it's Yui's situation and I have no idea what the situation even is...' He let out an annoyed groan and slumped down onto his desk.

Yui was staring at her desk. 'My unnoticed affection never even reached him... It was simply because I was sick one day and Kendo asked Izuku for a favor. If she would have never done that, then...' Yesterday when Reiko put the pieces together Yui played it off but in truth, it was painful to acknowledge that their friendship, even relationship started simply on a whim.

'Would he have ever even noticed me...'

* * *

Izuku was waiting at their usual meeting spot in front of school. In the back of his head, there was a thought that maybe she had gone ahead like in the morning.

It wasn't until he felt a subtle cool palm slip into his palm. She was standing next to him but still couldn't look directly at him. "Hello."

"H-Hey, Yui. Um, I was thinking, do you mind if we take a detour?"

"Okay." Was all she said but as usual, she was going into panic mode mentally. 'Where does he want to go? Obviously to talk right? Ah, I've barely been able to have a conversation with him and he wants to talk?! Ah, how did he even become my boyfriend?! I'm not ready to talk seriously with him!'

"Ah... Well, let's go then."

It was a quiet sunset train ride. They were acting like usual but it was forced and both knew it in their own way pretending they didn't. Yet, they would give the other a genuine squeeze of held hands.

She noticed where they were going after stepping out. "We're at the pier?" With an ask of why in her voice.

Izuku scratched the back of his head with a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, last time we came here we didn't have a chance to ride the ferris wheel and I've always wanted to..." He hesitated, her ears perked waiting for him to finish, her eyes subconsciously turning to him and their eyes locked for the first time that day and he finished his sentence. "... with my girlfriend."

Thump! Thump!

Her eyes widened with a spreading heartbeat blush. She quickly went back to averting her gaze but this time for a different reason. She could only give a nod as she took the first steps forward to the ride.

Izuku guided her up and into the passenger cabin before stepping into it himself, sitting beside her.

It was silent as the ride started, neither knowing what to say but as they got higher, basking in the setting sunlight, Izuku attempted as the ride stopped at the peak for them.

"Yui, what's wrong..?"

She had her hands clasped over each other on her lap, she glanced down at them as her lips trembled before breaking open to speak. But it was sad and scared.

"I don't know..."

Izuku was taken back because she sounded honest and vulnerable like last night. He clenched his fist as he thought of something to say. "Um, Yui last night... You said you don't want this to be a dream."

She simply nodded but with closed eyes not wanting to look at her world.

"Well, that's a start right?"

"Huh?" Her eyes opened to his sincere voice. She turned to him and the confidence radiating around him with the sunlight. And then she took in the experience of their entire surroundings. Her lips parted. The city skyline contrasted the sun tinted glisten of the ocean and the window had a tranquil shine illuminating the view.

"Wow." She breathlessly uttered.

Izuku's eyes grew seeing her expression of enamored disbelief, the sunlight glazing her with innocent wonder. 'And to me, she was a better sight than the view surrounding us.'

"Yui, we might not know what's wrong but..."

His voice brought her attention back to him. And their eyes locked again but this time she wasn't scared and didn't avert them.

"We can get through this together, right?"

Her eyes had a gold liquid shine, reflecting the setting sun. Her lips cracked before breaking into a quivered smile. She closed her eyes with a tender splash, letting it slide down her cheek.

"Yes..!"


	10. Chapter 10

10

Unnoticed

* * *

They were walking back home. Yui was feeling better and acting like her usual self and that gave Izuku a surge of pride as a boyfriend. 'Ah, cheering your girlfriend up is a reward within itself!'

They had reached her door and she was giving the usual indifferent goodbye that was a mental struggle for her.

"Bye, Izuku."

"Yeah, bye Yui... Um, I'll text you before I go to sleep, you know spend some more time together."

Obviously, he meant spending time together over the phone but Yui misinterpreted. 'H-He wants to share a bed l-like yesterday!? I-Is he expecting me to invite him up tonight! It should be okay as long as we're quiet... Wait, what am I even thinking!? Izuku in my room! Izuku on my bed!' She was a steaming mess as she entered her home, closing the door.

Izuku got home with a smile still on his face. He went to his room and pulled out his phone thinking of texting her already. He bit his lip in debate. "But I mean, I did just see her? I'll just text her after a little bit of studying." And that's what he went to do.

Yui, on the other hand, was a sporadic mess making sure her room was clean and that the mood would be just right. She dressed into the same pajamas she was wearing when she was sick and Izuku delivered notes. She even practiced the position she would be in when he came in through the balcony. She decided that she would be sitting at the edge of her bed, hugging her stuffed kaiju, Rex.

She was confident in her preparations and waited for his text. Or she was going to wait until she thought of Reiko's advice of initiating conversations with Izuku. "I should text him first."

She thought of what to type. It was simple but true so she sent it.

Buzz, buzz. His phone vibrated on the desk as he went over his notes. "Hm?" He picked it up and checked. His lips naturally pulled up. He figured he did enough studying and could take a break, texting his girlfriend. 'Ah, just the thought of it makes my heart beat faster!'

**Yui: I'm holding Rex**

**Izuku: Hope he's keeping you safe lol**

**Yui: Can you?**

His eyes widened and he almost choked on his spit. 'Wait, she can't be implying... No, she wouldn't, right?'

**Izuku: What do you mean?**

**Yui: You can come through the balcony**

His heart pounded as he read the text. His hand was shaking as he set the phone down. He got up from his chair and headed to the balcony. He took a gulp as he activated full cowling. 'We spent last night together so why am I so nervous?' Although he knew why, he just couldn't admit it. He was going to spend time alone with a girl in her room in the middle of the night. 'The circumstances are too different! Yesterday I was worried but now...'

He had reached her balcony and his heart was beating louder than ever. The sliding glass door leading into her room was open. She was sat on her bed cuddling Rex and his emerald eyes beamed enamored. The lights were dim but not completely off causing it to blend with the moonlight. 'And it was a surreal sight, seeing the artificial light and natural light twirling around her like a twinkling constellation in a lonely sky.'

"I-zu-ku..."

He didn't realize when or how but he was already sitting on the bed, beside her. Their eyes were locked, his throat was dry but he whispered back, placing his hand on her stuffed Kaiju.

"Yui..."

She squeezed Rex a little before letting go, both of them putting it aside, as they scooted closer together. "Um, what do you want to do?"

She leaned on his shoulder. Izuku flinched a little caught off guard but he relaxed after hearing her endearing sigh.

"Nothing."

"Nothing sounds great."

And like yesterday they were nestled together on a bed, except today was different. Yesterday both of them were too worried about their emotional issues to even focus on their closeness. They were laying side-by-side staring at each other. They were attempting to cuddle like last night but instead they were both highly aware of how intimate they were being to each other. Izuku awkwardly had his hand on her waist and figured it would be better to slide it up her back like a hug, except his hand slipped under her shirt, causing his warm palm to run up her cool back. Yui let out a shiver and exhaled a pant, instinctively scooting into an embrace, placing her hands over his chest as she pressed herself against him.

"Ah, S-Sorry, I didn't mea-,"

"Warm." She whispered. Her hands went up his chest, to his neck, her delicate fingers traced along his jawline before they captured and cupped his cheeks. "You're warm." Staring directly at his mouth. "I want your warmth..."

Smooch. Her lips pressed against his without hesitation. 'I want it to be like the rain again! I want him to see me! I don't want to be reserved in front of him!' And she used that passion as they moved their lips.

They parted slowly as she pulled on his lower lip before letting go completely. He let out a groan of enjoyment. She was staring at his reaction with half-lidded eyes of comfort. She let her head drop on the pillow as she spoke. "Izuku, it doesn't scare me when you're here."

It took him a moment to process what she meant. 'She's probably referring to what said at the ferris-wheel. So wait, that means!' His eyes widened. The arm wrapped around her slid down her and clasped her hand." Yui..!"

"Eh?" Genuinely shocked at his excitement.

"Earlier, you said you didn't know what was wrong but now you said it scares you, right? Well doesn't that mean we understand the problem even if just a little bit more?"

Her eyes grew into a twinkling liquid, not able to believe how dedicated he was to understanding her and their relationship. Her throat was knotting but she gulped before she shut her tearful eyes and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

He heard her voice. It was muffled and interrupted by quiet sniffles but he heard it.

"Thank you for wanting to understand me..!"


	11. Chapter 11

11

Serene abyss

* * *

They woke up in each other's arms with a shared smile. The morning fog never lifted as if keeping them in that moment. He had rolled on top of her, she was shocked but kept her indifferent expression. Although, she did lift her hand up to his cheek, rubbing her thumb under his eye, once, as her sign of affection. She let out a sigh, relaxing her shoulders. He lowered his forehead to hers, pressing them together, with closed eyes.

It was almost inaudible but they were able to hear each other, understand each other.

"It's these moments..."

"Yeah..."

He went back to his apartment so they could both get ready for school, walking there hand in hand.

He glanced up as they reached the front of the gates. "Looks like the clouds aren't going to clear up."

"Rain."

"Yeah, it might, I'm checking right now, they say it has a good chance." Using his phone's weather app. They both shared a look at the thought of spending a rainy day together.

"Love hotel."

He choked his spit as she broke into a smile grin. "Joke."

"Yui's learning to mess with me! Or have you known all along."

She kept her blank expression as they walked up the front steps of school. "Yui app has stopped working."

"I knew it!" He slapped air with comical shark eyes.

They glanced at each other before breaking into laughter. Naturally, she tiptoed up to kiss his cheek, leaving a small but adorable peck.

Izuku rubbed his cheek after he pulled away. "Y-Yui..." Surprised she did something so expressive.

"I just wanted to." She tried to keep her normal face but her cheeks were tinted, so were his. Their hands finding each other and clasping together, dearly.

"Hey, Deku! Oh hey, Kodai." Uraraka approached them.

Yui's eyes widened as her pupils vividly narrowed.

Izuku and Uraraka had a brief exchange before she went on ahead.

Her eyes went back to normal as she left.

Izuku and Yui went back to their usual atmosphere just as quickly as they walked to class.

'So that's what it is...' Izuku staring at his hand as he thought in class. Yui didn't realize it but as soon as Uraraka showed up, she started squeezing his hand tight as if scared to let go, calming as soon as she left. 'Yui probably thinks she has to worry about Uraraka... I mean that's only fair from her point of view.' He sighed before puffing up his chest. 'I'll show her that she has nothing to worry about.'

It was after school. The clouds had yet to clear, covering the sky like an empty blanket. Yui walked out of her classroom to a pleasant surprise.

"Boyfriend?"

"Girlfriend."

He replied trying to copy her mannerisms. He had decided since their classes were already close he would just meet her there instead of their regular spot.

They were walking out of school, heading home.

Izuku took in a breath trying to say what he wanted. Yui noticed that they were close to the park but her ears perked to his voice.

"Um, Yui, I don't know if you realized it but this morning, when Uraraka showed up, you were squeezing my hand really hard. I-Is there something about her that bothers you?"

Her blank expression broke into shock, staring at Izuku.

"B-Because if there is, you don't have to worry, we're just friends, nothing more."

"..."

"Um, Yui?"

"You still..."

"Huh?"

"You still don't get it." Her eyes were hidden as she clenched her fist.

"Wait, Yui, what are you-,"

"No matter how hard you try you can't get it, you just can't..!" Her face couldn't return to its indifferent expression, her conflicted emotions on full display for the first time.

"Nh, Y-Yui!" He reached out but she had taken some steps back before scurrying to the park. He chased after he, she stopped running after hiding behind a tree by instinct. He slowly approached her, she was staring at him with her fingers on the trunk, peeking from the side, carefully.

He placed his hand on the tree, their fingers barely grazing.

"Please..."

"It was this tree."

"What?"

"I always hid behind here... You never noticed me. I wanted you too but I was also scared."

"When we were kids?"

She nodded. "Then I hoped at U.A. but you never did until..."

"I delivered you notes."

"Uraraka isn't the problem, Izuku..."

"Then what is, Yui if you tell me I'm sure we can work on it."

"That's just it. I'm scared to ask you."

"Believe in me."

She let out a sigh of trust, taking a chance.

"Would you have even noticed me if that never happened?"

"Yui... Already had."

"Eh?" Completely catching her off guard. "You did?"

Izuku scratched his cheek as he walked around the tree, both facing each other. "It's actually um pretty embarrassing which is why I never brought it up, but remember that one day at the support studio when everything blew up."

"Yes!" She said it so quickly because that moment is engraved as a highlight for her.

"Well, that was the first time..."

"The first time you noticed me? That means..." Her eyes grew into a liquid shine. 'He noticed me like I noticed him.'

"Well yeah there's that but it was also the first time I ever felt like that with you?"

"Eh, what do you mean?" Tilting her head. Izuku thought it was adorable how she was still holding onto the tree but in a less scared manner more naturally now. She looked so innocently curious.

Izuku glanced up and around before settling his eyes on her. "For some reason when I'm with you, everything around else us becomes so vivid and beautiful."

The wind blew, ruffling their hair. Her lips parted staring at him and everything beyond. He was right. The dark gray clouds were a surreal swirl, invoking the wind to twirl causing a few falling leaves to flutter around them.

It was hesitant but she attempted, peeling away from the tree. She took one small leap of faith, away from the tree she would watch him from afar into his arms, believing in him.

"Yui..!" Izuku wrapped his arms around her. "Of course I noticed you. When I delivered notes, that was my only opportunity to know more about you, I had to take it, I wanted to get close to you but didn't know how."

Sniffle, sniffle. "I-Idiot."

Drip, drip, drop.

Both of them lifted their heads up to the sky. It was raining. They lowered their heads down back to each other basking in their joy, embracing their lips.


End file.
